


Hot Cocoa

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klancemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: "You're gonna love this, babe. My mom makes the best hot chocolate!" Lance exclaimed.Klancemas Day 2: Hot Cocoa





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Time for day 2 haha. I was gonna write it earlier but couldn't think of anything lol. Anyways, like I said in my previous fic, when I refer to them as red and blue paladins I mean the color of their uniforms and not the lions. And aso, this is also post season 7 and not modern AU. And one more thing, it's a separate story from my last fic and has nothing to do with it, so it's not like a part 2 or anything. Anyways, I'm done explaing. Hope you enjoy!

Keith had been staying with Lance's family after the war against the Galra, of course, he could have stayed at the Garrison but why would he want to leave his boyfriend? That's ridiculous. They had gotten together shortly after they were let out of the hospital. It went like most confessions do with all the gooshie gooshie stuff and all that. The families of all the paladins stayed in nearby buildings that had been rebuilt and fixed up, they didn't want to go too far just in case they were needed.

Keith had been laying on Lance's bed, waiting for him to come back with the hot cocoa Mrs. Mcclain had made. It's been snowing for about two days now which of course meant that it's cold outside and what better way to warm yourself up than hot cocoa.

Finally, Lance made his way into his room with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa and extra whipped cream, pushing the door shut with his foot.

"You're gonna love this, babe. My mom makes the best hot chocolate!" Lance exclaimed sitting on the bed and handing Keith one of the mugs.

"I bet she does." Keith agreed, taking a small sip of the hot cocoa. "Wow. She does make the best hot cocoa. This is really good."

Lance took a sip of his "I told you so." he stated and turned his head toward Keith, pausing to look at his face and setting his mug on the nightstand next to his bed. Then he suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" Keith asked in the most clueless manner.

"Hahaha! Yo-your nose!" the blue paladin responded.

Keith set his own mug down and used his finger to wipe the tip of his nose and found that some whipped cream had gotten on it, so naturally, he began to lick it off but before he could even get his finger anywhere near his mouth, Lance grabbed the red paladin's hand and licked it off himself. This, of course, made Keith's face turn as red as a tomato.

He pulled away his hand in panic 'W-why'd you do that?" Keith asked, flustered.

"I don't know. You just looked so cute and I couldn't help myself." the dark skinned man replied with a small smile and slight blush on his face.

"Idiot." Keith stated and leaned in to peck the slightly taller man on the cheeck, which made the said man gently grab Keith's face kiss his soft lips that now had the lingering flavor of chocoate on them.

"I love you, Keith." Lance told him.

"I love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
